


Reflection

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fear of Death, Gen, Mild Blood, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts, Thinking, he doesn’t die though, it’s just small cuts on his hand don’t worry, only for a few lines at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Kenny takes a moment to reflect on his existence, especially all the times he dies and comes back.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> here’s a small drabble thing I wrote cause I don’t have my laptop whoops
> 
> enjoy Kenny’s reflection on his life in the middle of the night.

He looked at the small cuts on his hands.

Small, but noticeable.

 

He punched his window earlier, mostly out of anger, but because he wanted to see e show much it would actually hurt him.

 

He laid down on his bed, his hand facing towards the ceiling. It was lit up with the headlights from passing cars, too many for his own liking.

 

His arm aches as he stared at his hand, watching drops of blood run down his wrist, then his arm, and then running off onto the dirty thing he called a ‘mattress’.

 

He couldn’t fall asleep. He didn’t want to. The shouts from other rooms kept his mind running throughout most of the evening, causing him to be restless for the rest of the night.

 

He sighed, running his other hand through his messy dirty blond hair, closing his eyes for just a second. He skipped school that day, not really wanting to deal with anything for one day. Sure, his deaths have been happening less and less often recently, but that doesn’t mean they’ve stopped completely.

 

The fear of death started coming back, like it was slowly inching its way up his back. It whispered in his ear, asking him if that would be the last time he died, if everyone remembered this time, the like.

 

It bothered him so much he started detaching himself from the people his loved.

 

He started talking less, hanging out less, ignoring them. They questioned it, asked what was wrong, but he just snapped at them, yelling at them to leave him alone.

 

Eventually, they took the hint, leaving him alone.

 

He had no one anymore, and it fucking sucked.

 

But he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, especially the three who really did care about him. The three that have been around since the start.

 

He said it was all fine, said it was something stupid that no one should be worrying about, but he was also an excellent liar. The perfected fake smile. The eyes that had a story behind them covered up with smiles and laughter that displayed something he lacked:

 

Happiness.

 

Sure, he did think about ending everything, but he would only just come back, as he had thousands of times before.

 

A fit of laughter escaped his lips.

 

_ “What a painful existence I have to deal with,” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this small fic lol^^


End file.
